Chapter 12: Some Of Us Have Learned Not To Burn Bridges
Chapter 12: Some Of Us Have Learned Not To Burn Bridges is the twelfth chapter of Shadow Warrior (2013). Synopsis Lo Wang travels to Zilla's bunker up in the mountains to find the last Whisperer. Storyline The portal leads to Zilla's secret mountain bunker. Lo Wang takes a tram to the labs. There he contacts Zilla who have lost connection with Kyokagami Twins. Wang decides to reach him but first must find a way to lift the quarantine lockdown. He uses a mounted gun to destroy the overgrown foliage blocking his path. Wang manages to lift the quarantine but needs to find professor Nakamura to proceed further. He takes a gas mask so he could walk through the contaminated area. He finds professor Nakamura's dead body and takes his head so he could go past through the retina scanner in the security room. Wang passes through the retina scanner and begins his journey to Zilla's castle. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # After walking through the door that requires green key card, turn left. Go through the door and walk straight to the end of the room. Break a metal plate on the wall to open a door leading to a retro room and a secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, turn left ad go through the door. You will see a stack of boxes. Destroy the boxes to reveal the secret. # After the tram ride, follow the tunnel back to the start. Enter the first door on the left and the to the left again when inside the room. Destroy a stack of boxes to reveal the secret. # Head back to the start of the tram. At the end of the tunnel you will find the secret. # When inside the lab area with trees, go to your right and head up the first set of stairs. Go to the middle section and then right to find the secret. # After finding the gas mask and defeating a pair of Berserkers, head through the door and then turn right. Inside the room, below the desk lays the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, leave the room turn right and then go into the first doors on the left. Inside the room is a secret. # After going through a door using doctors head, head to the first room on your left. Inside the first truck on the right you will find the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, head straight through gate 2A. The secret is inside the second building to your right. # After taking off the gas mask and at first crossroad, head straight and through the lounge room on your right. Inside the lounge, take left to find the secret. # After taking off the gas mask and at first crossroad, turn left go through the tunnel until you reach the gatling gun. Head right to the generator room and then to the left to find the secret. Trivia * The tram ride in Zilla's bunker is reminiscent of tram ride in Half-Life. Gallery Chapter 12: Some Of Us Have Learned Not To Burn Bridges\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Chapters